


When The Levee Breaks

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abduction, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hardcore, Kidnapping, Past Relationship(s), Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: You and Bucky knew each other in another life. One where some freaky portal hadn’t dumped you eighty years in the future (thank you Howard Stark). Now, you’re face to face with the former boy you’d known, except now he’s the Winter Soldier and under Zemo’s control. This was a commissioned fic.





	When The Levee Breaks

“I don’t want to talk about it.” His voice was steel, nothing like the man you remembered. The Bucky you remembered was warm and soft, only hard when he needed to be.

But the Bucky you remembered was a shadow from 1946, waving at you as he boarded the plane that would take him to his death. Or so you’d thought.

When Steve had found you, working at S.H.I.E.L.D years before, he’d been shocked, to say the least. The explanation of an experiment gone wrong at Stark Industries in the late forties, the product of which was a portal that spat you out not long before Steve was discovered as a popsicle in the Arctic.

You thought that might be why you’d been put on this security detail with the man currently in the hi-tech cage opposite you. Familiarity. Maybe Bucky would respond well to a familiar face.

A sharp piercing ring echoed in your ear and you grabbed at your headpiece, scowling at the malfunction. The interrogator was still speaking but the shrill sound had left you partially deaf, disorientating you.

Bucky was getting agitated and you shook your head, trying to clear the confusion, just as the interrogator stood up, walking around the table to the cell. He was saying words that didn’t make sense and when he finished, a sense of dread filled your stomach.

The man in the cell wasn’t any Bucky you’d ever seen. His posture was rigid, expression blank - he was like a robot. “Hey,” you whispered, leaning on the table for support. The interrogator ignored you, addressing Bucky again.

“Soldier?”

The Winter Soldier lifted his chin. “Ready to comply.”

“Mission report -”

“Hey!” you cried, unholstering your gun. The interrogator turned, smiling at you as your hands shook and Bucky fought his way out of the cage. You’d never shot anyone. Not really. This was a situation you could never have prepared for.

You definitely didn’t expect your shot to be blocked by Bucky’s metal arm. Firing another shot did no good and he easily knocked the gun from your hands, securing his non-metal hand around your throat, hauling you a good few inches off the ground.

“They won’t be getting through that door any time soon,” the interrogator murmured, watching you grasp at Bucky’s arm, trying to free yourself. “Make her scream.”

Bucky dropped you and you crumpled to the ground, gasping for air, looking up at your former lover desperately. “Bucky,” you whined, tears streaming down your face, “please -”

The soldier hesitated and the interrogator chuckled, curious at the development. “She knows you… interesting.” He bent down. “I’m not one for killing pointlessly but if you’re one of them…” Something exploded outside the room and the interrogator stood straight again.

He smiled at Bucky and you struggled to your feet, feeling the bruises spreading across your throat. “Bucky -”

“He’s not the person you think he is,” the interrogator snarled, anger crossing his face and you heard voices outside. The urge to sprint to the door and open it took hold but Bucky’s arms slipped around your waist, holding you fast. “Take her somewhere. Break her.” The creep smiled as you struggled and screamed for Steve, right on the other side of the door. “In any way you can.”

Everything went black.

*****

You woke in a dingy room that was more like a closet, nude and sprawled over some crates, roughly covered with moth-eaten blankets. The air stunk of charcoal and you pushed yourself up, whimpering as pain lanced through your back.

Footsteps came toward you and you lifted your head, eye widening as Bucky rounded the corner.

No.

_Not Bucky._

You’d read the files and knew what lay in his past as the Winter Soldier. The cold, cruel, calculating ways he killed and tortured his targets. And now, that was you.

“Bucky,” you tried but he ignored you, grabbing your hair and hauling you over the crates, face down. A haggard plea fell from your lips as he bound your wrists, putting his weight on your back. More pain greeted the pressure and your belly dug into the wooden crates through the threadbare blankets on top, making tears spring into your eyes.

“Easiest way to break a woman,” the soldier muttered, tying the final knot in the rope he’d secured around your wrists, “is to take her against her will.”

You screamed, only for your panties to appear out of nowhere, silencing your pleas as Bucky stuffed them into your mouth. He spread your thighs and you kicked out weakly, barely fazing him.

“You’ve done this before,” he murmured, pinning your right leg with one huge hand across your thigh. Leaning in, he trailed one finger along your slit, finding you slick with arousal already. “Do you want me to rape you?”

Your muffled reply didn’t make any sense out loud and Bucky didn’t seem to care one way or the other. He was wearing the face of the man you’d once loved but this wasn’t that man.

So why was your body responding to him, to his touch on your body? Were you that out of control that you’d take any part of him you could get?

Bucky moaned as he leaned over, holding your legs down almost painfully against the solid surface. His breath tickled the space between your ass and your cunt, making you flex responsively. When his tongue touched you, you tried to buck him off but he had at least 100 lbs of muscle over you, easily pinning you down.

God, it felt heavenly when his tongue swept across your folds, burrowing deep into your pussy. You shrieked around the gag, trying to work it out of your mouth with your tongue and teeth. Bucky growled against you, his grip harsh but your hips seemed to want to push into it.

Finally, you pushed the gag out, gasping his name, still tasting your essence on your lips and tongue. “Bucky -”

He ignored you and you dropped your head, taking a breath before screaming as loudly as you could. In an instant, he was there, covering your mouth as he flipped you onto your back.

“I will hurt you,” he ground out.

You didn’t doubt it.

His fingers dipped between your thighs, cold to the touch and your eyes went wide as you realized it was his metal hand. Two of the thick metallic digits sank into you without warning or preparation and you cried out behind Bucky’s hand, writing to try and get away.

“Does it feel good?” he snarled as you sobbed with need. “I can feel you clenching around my fingers. You like this, little slut?”

 _Not Bucky. It’s not Bucky_ , your mind chanted as your body crowed with delight at your approaching climax. You didn’t know if you wanted it or not but it was happening either way.

He pulled away before you could cum and you wailed in disappointment, barely fighting when Bucky shoved himself between your legs, unbuckling his combat pants and freeing his thick cock. You couldn’t see anything but you could feel it and just the memory of the last time you’d been together made you shudder.

There was a second where his eyes met yours and you thought you saw the real Bucky looking back at you. You reached up with shaking fingers, speaking his name like a prayer -

\- his palm slammed over your mouth again, silencing your scream as he forced the entire length of his thick shaft into your cunt. Without giving you any time to adjust to the violent intrusion, Bucky started to fuck you, hard enough for the blankets to tear on the crates underneath you.

The wood was digging into your skin now but you didn’t notice, too lost in the sudden intense pleasure coursing through your body. After the initial burn of his first thrust, your body had accommodated him, slicking enough to give him smooth passage directly to your bare and unprotected womb.

“Bucky,” you screamed, the sound muffled by his hand. Bucky ignored you, using your body for what he wanted, giving no consideration to your climax. You were close enough that your eyes were watering and Bucky snarled like a beast, abandoning your mouth to grab your hips, pumping deeper into you.

“Gonna filled up your slut cunt,” he snarled. “You want that?”

Tears were streaming down your cheeks with your inner turmoil. This shouldn’t feel good, shouldn’t feel like you had him back. Bucky had never been this rough, never hurt you like this.

You felt like you craved it.

When you came, he smirked in satisfaction before his own release spilled inside you, thick and warm against your cervix, leaking out around the sides of his still twitching cock, dribbling down your thighs and ass onto the ruined blankets.

Bucky pulled away, tucking his cock back into his pants. As he straightened, he stumbled, clutching his head.

You stayed put, wary of what he was going to do next.

“I got him!” someone yelled, a voice you recognized as one of Steve’s friends. Reaching out, you tugged one of the blankets free, covering yourself as Cap and Falcon rounded the corner. Bucky struck out but two of them was too much against the flagging Winter Soldier.

At some point, you lost consciousness, everything too much to bear.

You woke in the hospital, alone. A nurse was checking your vitals and she smiled, greeting you in German but you were too confused to translate.

“I’ll get the doctor,” the nurse said in English, patting your arm and leaving you. With a wince, you sat up, looking around. The curtain by your bed opened and a man in a white coat grinned at you.

“Miss. Y/L/N,” his English was broken but understandable, “how are you feeling?”

“How did I get here?” you asked, not remembering anything after Steve turned up. “Where’s -”

“Captain Rogers?” the doctor confirmed and you nodded. “He said he would return for you. You were unconscious for a good long while.” He checked over a few other details, letting you know that your injuries weren’t severe.

No one seemed to want to talk to you about what Bucky had done.

When Nat turned up that evening, battered, bruised and looking pissed as hell, you still hadn’t figured out how to process what had happened. She told you that Bucky was with Steve, somewhere in Siberia, after a costly confrontation with Iron Man and his team.

“Are they coming back?” you asked and Nat shrugged, standing by the window. “You can’t stay, can you?”

“You,” she started, giving you a smile, “didn’t break any rules. I broke multiple.”

You chuckled, fiddling with the tube in your arm that was supposedly giving you fluids. “What do I do now?”

Nat sat down next to the bed, taking your hand. “You got two choices. You can go back home with the CIA, work for them… or you could find the man who loves you, Y/N, because he does, and get him back.”

“How can you be so sure?” you asked, frowning at her.

She stood up, patting the bed as she headed for the door. “Bucky remembered what he did.” Her eyes shone as she glanced back at you. “I’ve never seen a man so broken. He was ready to give up.”

*****

The hotel room was quiet and you’d been there for a week so far.

You didn’t expect a tap on the window, considering you were sixty feet up.

Crawling out of bed, you headed toward the shut glass frame, lifting it and looking outside. Steve was below you, looking out from what looked like a friggin’ spaceship, his grin wide. “Hey, Y/N.”

“Steve?” you hissed.

“How quickly can you pack a bag?”

“Pack a -” You shook your head, scowling at him. “Why would I pack a bag?”

“Where else do you have to go?” That made you fall silent and Steve smiled softly. “Could you just get in and I’ll explain on the way.”

He wasn’t wrong - you had nowhere else to go, so you changed into your street clothes, shoving everything you had into the tiny holdall you’d brought before slinging it out the window. Steve caught it, holding out his hand for you to crawl onto the roof of the strange craft.

“Is this a spaceship?”

A different voice answered your question and as you lowered yourself into the ship, you came face-to-face with King T’Challa of Wakanda, still dressed in his Black Panther suit. “Not quite,” he smiled, taking your hand. “I am glad you are healed, Miss. Y/L/N.”

“It’s just Y/N,” you blushed, letting Steve lead you to the back of the ship. You froze when you saw the black-clad form laying on the small bench at the rear, clearly missing his left arm. “Steve -” Clutching at the super-soldier, you shuddered.

“It’s him,” Steve assured you. “He’s broken out of his conditioning for now but we’re flying him to Wakanda to put him into stasis. We’re gonna fix him.” You nodded mutely, trying not to think about the things Bucky had done, the things you were still thinking about in the dark of night with your fingers between your own thighs. “And he’d want you there. He remembered -”

You cut him off, not taking your eyes off of the downed former Winter Soldier. “Nat told me.”

“He’s gonna need you.”

Meeting Steve’s baby blues, you offered a meager smile. “Maybe. Either way, like you said,” you shrugged and looked back at Bucky, “I got nowhere else to go.”

*****

_Four months later…_

Wakanda was beautiful. You’d felt a little out-of-place at first - who wouldn’t - but you became fast friends with Shuri, the King’s sister. She was working to undo the conditioning that was laced through Bucky’s mind and she’d been kind enough to let you help.

Not that you knew anywhere near as much as she did. Both Shuri and T’Challa assured you that Bucky needed a familiar connection from before everything had happened to him - you and Steve were the only connections he had to his former life and Steve was off dealing with a bigger threat.

Today was a big day. Shuri was going to bring Bucky out of stasis to see how well her removal of the conditioning had worked. It was still only a start - a lot of the programming he’d had was still in there and it would take time to get it all.

He looked so pale on the examination table in Shuri’s lab, shrouded in white. His hair had grown, you thought, reaching out to gingerly touch the soft strands.

“He’s going to be okay, Y/N,” Shuri spoke softly, patting your shoulder, “trust me, I’m a genius.” You smiled at her, watching her move away before you took Bucky’s hand.

“You gotta wake up for me, Bucky,” you whispered.

Moments ticked by as Shuri worked to bring him around and when he took his first deep breath, his stunning blue eyes flickering open, you released the lungful of oxygen you’d been holding. Bucky blinked a few times, noticing you there.

His posture stiffened and fright crept into his eyes. “Y/N -”

“Ssh,” you murmured, “it’s okay, you’re safe.”

He looked around, slowly sitting up. “Good morning, Sgt. Barnes,” Shuri greeted with a smile. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit by a truck and set on fire,” Bucky replied, his eyes still on you. “Y/N, what are you doing here?” There was no accusation in his tone, only guilt, and misery. “How can you look at me -”

You cupped his cheek, shaking your head as tears rolled down your cheeks. “It’s okay,” you repeated. “We’ll talk about it later.” A smile tugged at your lips. “It wasn’t you.’

His eyes spoke a different theory but Bucky didn’t push it. Shuri checked him over, satisfied the first procedure had worked. You stepped back to let her work, not moving too far as Bucky obeyed every instruction, checking over his motor functions.

“We’ll sort out a new prosthetic for you,” Shuri muttered. “A better one. I’ve already been working on a prototype.”

“Thanks,” Bucky shuffled nervously, “for everything, I guess.”

Before long, Shuri ushered you out of her lab, ordering you to take Bucky outside and get him some fresh air. He was quiet, a lot quieter than the young Bucky you remembered and you took his arm, holding onto him.

You could only suppose it was easy to put the Winter Soldier to one side, to ignore the things that had happened for now.

The sun was setting as you crossed the huge field near the lab. Bucky still didn’t speak, keeping his eyes on the horizon. “It’s beautiful here,” you murmured, squeezing his arm and Bucky nodded, slowing to a stop as the hill crested.

Neither of you said anything, watching the sun dip over the horizon.

“Y/N -”

“If you’re about to say sorry, I swear I will kick your ass,” you snapped.

Bucky smiled. “Still a spitfire.”

“Damn straight, Barnes.” You leaned your head on his shoulder, sighing heavily. “We’re gonna be okay, you know. We just gotta… get to know each other again.”

“I don’t know how you can look at me,” he whispered, closing his eyes. A tear escaped his dark lashes and you frowned, wiping it away as you gazed up at him. “I’m a monster.” You shook your head, moving so you were stood in front of him.

“You’re not a monster,” you chided softly, laying your palm against his cheek. “You’ve been through more shit than would kill a normal person, Buck. You’re gonna find your way again.” Bucky stared at you, more wetness gathering in his eyes and you pressed up onto tiptoes, gently placing a kiss on his lips.

He blinked, stunned, not reacting even when you pulled away.

“C’mon,” you smiled, tugging on his arm, “let me show you the rhinos.”


End file.
